


Ari'i Dariit an Jasheka Rakiit

by FeeFido



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, First Meetings, Khajiiti Culture, Orgy, Possessive Behavior, lesbian cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeFido/pseuds/FeeFido
Summary: A clumsy thief and a warrior of Mara makes for an odd pairing, yes?(Just self-indulgent drabbles about a friend and mine's OCs)





	1. Fatu Vakona (G)

**Author's Note:**

> [Leonnas and Sha'q](https://68.media.tumblr.com/38537dcefdec1588edea95a0a1e6d60f/tumblr_inline_okvbpe1Bxw1r3ofpc_540.png)

Sha’q sits before the cooking fire and observes the ship from afar as it docks into the Vulkhel Guard port. Between military fighters, heavily guarded shipments, and the normal fishing boats that dock here frequently, it’s the only passenger ship she’s seen all day, and her deceitful black tail flicks around behind her at the sight of it, tossing up sand with the anxious excitement of the hunt ahead. She ignores the hiss of the grocer beside her as sand is knocked towards her food, and silently watches.

That excitement slowly dies though as it’s passengers slowly come out onto the deck and noisily board the docs. Most of them wore familiar faces, or at the very least, were familiar looking, with average clothing, an average stride; after many moons of practice Sha’q had learned the signs of a worthwhile pick, and so far none of these passengers fit what she felt like was worth—possibly—getting caught for. Slowly, as one after another passes by, her ears lower with the knowledge that with this being the only passenger ship today, it’s unlikely that she’ll see another yet.

Oh well. Sha’q tries to think positively. Her sachal is already jingling pleasantly with little trinkets and baubles picked off the dunkards milling about the docks, too drunk to notice sneaky paws digging through their breeches, or the sudden empty spaces where their precious things had once been. A fairly decent amount too. It wasn’t quite the haul she wanted, but it would get her some silver all the same, and in the end that’s all that really matters.

Decided, Sha’q is just about to cut her loses and leave to turn in what he has, when another passenger unexpectedly raises out of the boat’s underbelly, and she finally catches sight of the pick she’s been waiting for. 

Normally, Sha’q wouldn’t even attempt it. A Khajiit as armed as she, taller than Sha’q herself, and with twice the muscle than her own pitifully lean physique, surely wasn’t one to be messed with. But even from this distance Sha’q can see the length of her beautifully kept mane, the beads set into her hair, and the tattoos that crawl up those muscular arms; even the sword at her side looks to be finely crafted, even to Sha’q and her untrained eye. Simply put, she is impressive. Surely a Khajiit like that must have something worthwhile. 

And, as this nameless Khajiit nears, Sha’q sees the multitude of pouches hanging off her belts, and her paws flex in her lap with the temptation to _snatch_.

She passes with a confident stride and her head held high— _even more impressive up-close_ —and Sha’q makes up her mind. She rolls to her feet and stands, vivid eyes already trained on one particular pouch peeking out just underneath the Khajiit’s shield, and she pads across the sand after her target.


	2. Ahziss (M)

The ironic part was Sha’q had been the one to suggest it.

Bright-eyed, body wiggling against Leonnas’ side as they’d passed the inconspicuous little house that emanated the familiar scent of burning sugar and warm bodies, Sha’q had looped their arms and purred coquettishly into her ear, “we should go inside.”

“Sha’q...” Leonnas had muttered, weary of entering a public carouse with no prior knowledge to the place or the ones throwing it. But her mate is a persistent one, and had tugged her along towards the entrance framed by two Khajiiti guards with an eager, toothy smile; and maybe Leonnas was a little eager herself, because she hadn’t even thought to fight it.

And now, Leonnas finds herself muttering the name again, “ _Sha’q_ …”  an air of warning in her voice as she grips the short tan hairs on back of Sha’q’s neck, but the raised hackles under her claws don’t flatten down. Sha’q continues as she is, pressing the length her lithe body along Leonnas’ well muscled side, rubbing possessively against her thigh and nuzzling into the long golden hair at her neck, all while one narrowed eye remains turned on the other revelers scattered around. The only thing that breaks the steady beat of her purrs against her chest are the abrupt growls and flash of fangs when one dares get too close to their blanket.

Eyes glare from all around, jealousy palpable alongside the sweetness in the air, and more fangs flash back in response before slinking off bitterly to other ventures.

After some time Leonnas eventually sighs and lays back on the cushioned floor, admitting defeat to her greedy lover, all while allowing her own hands to travel selfishly down on Sha’q’s body to all her favorite places. She’d been putting aside her own desires in order to attempt to get Sha’q to play nice, but now that she doesn’t care, she grips Sha’q’s soft hips and effortlessly hauls the lighter Khajiit up to properly straddle her.

At the sudden shift, black paws quickly come down on either side of her head to steady herself, and once she does the trill that leaves her throat is eager and pleased. Sha’q happily moves to slot their legs together then, a thigh pressing between each pair of legs, and their breaths hitch at once as they find that perfect angle.

They grind, Sha’q’s pleased little moans getting lost in Leonnas’ hair as she returns to her neck and licks affectionately at her furred skin. Strong hands kneed at her rear, tugging and rolling their bodies even firmer together, while the lioness underneath her thrusts up.

Leonnas turns and nips at one fluffy ear, smirking at the shiver it elicits on Sha’q’s heated body, and the wetness she can feel beginning to gather and dampen the fur on her thigh.

“What’s the point of dragging me into an orgy if you can’t even be bothered to share me,” she whispers chidingly. Her claws pinch lightly at her lover’s small rump, a playful tease more than a punishment, and Sha’q merely chuckles as she wiggles her hips enticingly in her grasp.

“Sha’q doesn’t share,” the dark faced Khajjit manages to purr, the pleasure edging ever closer in her voice as she paws possessively at Leonnas’ strong body. “She only shows off what others can’t have.”


End file.
